A Night To Remember
by YaoiCommanderForever
Summary: What do you get when you have a drunk tomb keeper, a British Hyrulian hero, and to much time on facebook with crazy friends? Bronzeswordshipping of course. Keep an eye out for sequals.


It was late at night in the city of domino, many were asleep at this hour though there were those that decided that instead of sleep they would rather go out for a night of dancing, drinking and fun; one such person was Link himself. He was sitting at the bar of one of domino's more "eccentric" night clubs where desecration was little to none and the people were getting quite "familiar" with each other all over the place; at the bar near him, out on the dance floor and quite possibly in the bathrooms as well.

Link looked around at the mass of writhing bodies out on the dance floor while taking a drink of his rum and coke. He was looking for someone he could ask to dance with him though he wasn't having much luck finding a person on their own that hadn't been swept up by someone else and that was saying something since this was a renowned singles bar. Though, he must admit, no one had really caught his eye that interested him; yes Link was picky about whom his partner was. He did have some standards after all; he wasn't going to just jump on the first bloke that crossed his field of vision. That's right he was gay and he wouldn't deny it even if someone threatened him; he was proud of whom he was and no phobia ridden idiot would stop him from being himself.

He finished with his glass then signaled for the bar tender, a handsome Mexican bloke that he had yet to learn the name of. It seemed the man had quite the memory because he never needed a reminder of what Link ordered, all Link had to do was catch his attention and he would be made another rum and coke lickety split. As Link took a sip from his new drink he decided that if he didn't find anyone to dance with before he finished his drink he would just call it a lost cause and head home, he needed to feed his cat anyhow before she scratched up his entire apartment again.

Just as he finished his drink someone crashed into the bar next to him laughing loud and drunk, it almost caused him to drop his glass. Turning his head he saw a sight that took his breath away. Next to him was a rather exotic looking man with spiky white blonde hair, tan skin and violet eyes that were rimmed in what he guessed was kohl that were slightly hazy from too much alcohol and shined brightly with joy. He wore a violet midriff, skin hugging leather pants and had golden arm bands around his wrists, biceps and gold earrings hanging from his ears. His laugh was like that of tolling church bells, a very musical and lovely sound that made his heart flutter.

Before he could ask the name of the very enticing man next to him the man started waving his arms around, almost smacking Link himself if he hadn't of ducked, and trying to catch the bartender's attention which he succeeded in doing and the bartender walked over. Before the bartender could speak the man next to Link nearly shouted at the top of his lungs "TACO-BUNS I WAN' ANOTHER DRINK!". The name seemed to cause the bartender to flush scarlet and Link couldn't really blame him. Then the bartender spoke in his accented voice more quieter though not so quiet he couldn't be heard "I think you've had enough tonight Marik, perhaps you should have Bakura take you home". This seemed to have irritated Marik because he crossed his arms and huffed then whined, still quiet loudly "BUT I DON WANNA GO! I'M NOT THAT DRUNK!". The Mexican just shook his head "I'm sorry Marik but I as your friend can't in good conscious allow you to have anymore to drink". As the Mexican walked away Marik whined again "BUUUUT STEEEEEEVEEEEEEE!". Ah so that's what the bartenders name was, Link thought.

Next to him Marik just huffed and slumped against the bar. Link decided that now he should say something so opening his mouth he spoke the first thing that came to his mind "You seem to be having quite the rough night". Marik turned his head to look at Link and pouted "Taco-buns won't give me any more to drink". Lifting an eyebrow Link asked "Taco-buns?". This question seemed to perk Marik up quite a bit and possibly made him forget about bemoaning his chance for more to drink. "Yes Taco-buns, his name is Steve Taco and since I like to give out nick names to all my friends he needed one too and Taco-buns just seem to fit like how fluffy kitty cakes fits Bakura" and from there Marik went on to blather about random things that, to Link, made no sense what so ever but he listened anyways and threw in a random comment or two. As Marik spoke he seemed to get this almost childlike sort of glee around him that Link found sort of endearing.

Before he knew it an hour had passed and Marik still had not run out of things to blather on about. Somehow they had gotten onto the topic of whether or not Marik should start his own cereal company and if Mariktops would be a good brand name. Link had just been about to say something when suddenly an albino man descended upon Marik with such lethal ferocity and grace he seemed like an agitated jungle cat from hell. "WHERE IN BLOODY RA'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN YOU HALF WITTED PAIN IN THE ARSE! I TURN MY BACK FOR A MOMENT AND YOUR GONE WITHOUT A TRACE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOUR BLOODY SORRY ARSE FOR THE GOOD PART OF A RA BEDAMNED HOUR!".

Many more curses came from the British man's mouth that would make even a sailor blush like a little school girl. He would have gone on for quite a while too if Marik hadn't have practically tackled the white haired brit. "KITTY!" Marik nearly squealed in delight as he clung to the albino "IwantedadrinkbutTaco-bunswouldntletmehaveanymoree venthoughIreallywantedmoreso thenIstartedtalkingwiththegu ynexttomeandIguessIjustlostt rackoftime". The words were nearly incomprehensible but the brit seemed to understand the words as if Marik was speaking as plain as day. Link was pretty sure Marik had said something about the bartender and if his guess was right the fellow before him did not like him at all judging by the scowl on his face and the mutter of bloody wanker taco under his breath.

Then suddenly, as if a light switch was flipped inside the blondes head he suddenly started bouncing on the balls of his feet and was practically vibrating with anticipation. "OH BAKURA I'VE MADE A NEW FRIEND! HE'S THE ONE I WAS TALKING TO!" he shouted then let go of who was now identified as the elusive fluffy kitty cakes cum Bakura that had been mentioned many times in Marik's ramblings and he practically bounced over to Link and for the first time since they had met that night Marik practically knocked him off his seat in a tackle hug around his neck and clung to him like some kind of overgrown monkey. Nearly deafening Link's ear he shouted "FLUFFY MEET MY NEW FRIEND-" he then paused and Link realized he had never given his name to him.

The blonde turned to him, though before Marik could shout again and damage his hearing further he spoke "Oh dreadfully sorry of me I never did tell you my name did I, my name is Link, Link Porterfield, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" and held out his hand to Bakura though judging by the glare the man was sending his way Link had a feeling the feeling wasn't mutual. So, feeling slightly awkward he dropped his hand down by his side. Marik, seeing the glare, decided to berate his albino British friend for his rudeness "BAKURA! DON'T BE RUDE TO MY NEW FRIEND! WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER I TRY TO MAKE A FRIEND YOU TRY TO SCARE THEM OFF!". Link was pretty sure that he was slightly deaf in his right ear from all of Marik's shouting.

Before Marik could continue Link tapped on the arm that was around his neck and spoke up "Um excuse me but could you please let go, I don't think my ear can take any more shouting". Marik gave a sheepish grin and said sorry before doing something that completely caught Link off guard. Marik leaned in and planted a kiss upon Link's ear. This action caused Bakura to glare murderously at Link while Link's eyes widened and his cheeks burned crimson. Even though it was only a small peck that only lasted but a few seconds, to Link it seemed to last an eternity though when Marik pulled away Link felt slightly disappointed. This seemed to be the last straw for Bakura though for he stormed over to his blonde friend/crush and grabbed him by the arm. He only growled out "Your drunk, we're going home" before he started dragging a whining resisting Marik behind him. Link, not wanting the blonde to leave just yet raced after them calling out "PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT" while digging his wallet out of his jacket and slipping something out of his wallet.

He had finally caught up with them and it seemed it was thanks to Marik basically being dead weight and not wanting to leave so it made it slightly difficult for Bakura to drag him. Once they noticed him Marik perked up instantly and Bakura just scowled at him. Ignoring the albino Link turned to Marik and said "I quite enjoyed our chat and I'm disappointed it had to end so soon. Your idea for the cereal sounded quite intriguing and I dare say it could pass for quite the smashing cereal. I was hoping that we could get together some other time and perhaps discuss more" and he then handed Marik what he had taken out of his wallet which just happened to be a card with his contact info on it.

This caused Bakura to stomp up to Link and get into his face, hissing and growling dangerously at him "Listen you bloody wanker I don't know who you are but I do know what you're trying to do and-". Before he could speak another word Marik shouted "BAKURA! BAD KITTY! LINK IS MY NEW FRIEND! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Marik was now scowling at Bakura "I swear it's like you want me to be alone and miserable for the rest of my life!". He then turned and smiled brightly at Link "I would LOVE to get together some time, I'll call you later and set up a time and place" and with that Marik skipped away down the sidewalk in the direction Bakura had been trying to drag him. With one last dirty look at Link Bakura stalked after Marik still pissed off like a nest of hornets.

Link stood there for a moment just watching the pair leave then shrugged his shoulders and turned in the opposite direction to start making his way home, he did after all have a hungry cat to feed and he really didn't want to replace anymore furniture that Sarahi decided she wanted to use as a scratching post just to spite him for not feeding her. One last thought passed through Link's mind as he entered his apartment to find it looking like a hurricane had passed through it and a smug Persian sitting in the middle of it cleaning one of her paws 'Well at least things will never be dull' and with a sigh he went into the kitchen followed by the cat so he could feed her and call the nearest furniture store so he could basically order a new living room, thankfully he remembered to lock every other room in the house before going out so the living room was the only one to suffer.


End file.
